Black Crow and Blue Fairy
by Yankee-Chan
Summary: Cela fait un mois que Gajil à disparu. Inquiet, le maître finit par dévoiler aux mages de Fairy Tail le rôle d'agent double du Dragon Slayer. Et c'est ainsi que tous vont se précipiter à sa rescousse, n'hésitant pas à risquer leur vie pour lui.
1. Doute, Confiance, Guerre

Note de l'auteur: Héhé ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus publié ! Mais avec la rentrée et tout ça, je n'avais plus vraiment le temps o M'enfin voila, une nouvelle histoire pour vous !

**Chapitre 1: Doute... Confiance... Guerre**

Levy marchait tranquillement dans une ruelle de Magnoria, admirant le ciel illuminé de reflets pourpres en cette fin de journée. N'ayant rien trouvé à faire à la guilde, elle avait décidé de retourner chez elle et de passer le temps. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils étaient rentrés, tous couverts de blessures après l'affrontement contre Grimoire Heart, et donc elle profitait d'un repos amplement mérité. Alors qu'elle traversait le pont au dessus du fleuve qui coulait dans la ville, elle aperçut soudain une silhouette familière juste en face. Aussitôt un immense sourire éclaira son visage et elle s'élança vers son ami.

- Gajil, attends !

Le Dragon Slayer ralentit le pas mais ne se tourna pas vers elle, toujours aussi froid et renfermé. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Levy discutait plus avec lui, même s'il avait reprit son air ronchon et réservé. Avant cette histoire, tous les deux ne faisaient que s'ignorer, se lancer quelques regards, se saluer rarement et parfois s'éviter encore, mais maintenant qu'ils avaient fait équipe, de nouveaux liens s'étaient crées entre eux, et la jeune fille n'hésitait plus à aller le voir pour lui parler et en apprendre plus sur lui (même s'il ne lui révélait pas grand-chose).

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en marchant à ses cotés.

- Ouais, ça peut aller. Et toi ?

Il lui répondait plus par courtoisie que par une réelle envie d'avoir une conversation, mais ce n'était pas tellement grave.

- Oui ça va. Tu vas quelque part ?

C'est vrai qu'on pouvait se poser la question à la vue de son sac beige se balançant sur son épaule, incontestable signe indiquant qu'il quittait Magnoria.

- Mission. Grogna-t-il en regardant toujours devant lui, ne prêtant pas attention à la jeune fille plus que ça.

- Et tu y vas à pied ? Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie de la ville ? Et c'est quoi comme mission ?

Gajil soupira. Par moments elle devenait casse-pieds avec ses questions, et il n'était pas réputé pour sa patience. Après un long moment, il finit quand même par tourner la tête vers elle, ses yeux rouges rencontrant les siens avant de déclarer d'une voix monotone mais légèrement blasée :

- Ouais j'y vais à pied. Accompagne-moi si vraiment ça peut te faire plaisir, à vrai dire j'm'en fiche. Et pour ce qui est de la mission, j'dois juste casser la tête à une bande de voleurs. Contente ?

- Maintenant oui, rigola la jeune fille au cheveux bleus. Je peux encore te poser une question ou ça t'embête trop ?

Ah, plus intelligente qu'il n'y paraissait. Pourtant Gajil avait tout fait pour cacher son exaspération, même s'il avait déjà remarqué que Levy arrivait souvent à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et ça l'énervait encore plus.

- Une seule alors, râla-t-il en faisant la moue.

- Tu ne te lasses jamais de toujours prendre des missions où il faut taper des gens ? La mage des mots croisa ses mains dans son dos, une expression étrange sur son visage. Une sorte de mélange entre de la curiosité et de la tristesse, étrangement.

- Nan. Au moins ça me défoule, et puis te me vois aller aider les vielles du voisinage à faire les courses, ou d'autres trucs du genre ?

- En même temps tu n'as jamais cherché à aider les vieilles du voisinage, ça te plaira peut-être, le taquina-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude amical.

- J'ai pas une gueule à faire ça, donc j'le fais pas.

- C'est toi qui le dit…

La jeune fille pouffa en imaginant le mage d'acier porter des sachets et suivre une vielle dame qui n'arrêtait pas de radoter. Ne trouvant plus quoi dire, elle garda cependant le sourire au lèvres et marcha en silence au cotés du dragon. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer méchant en parlant comme ça. Et puis, un Gajil qui se mettait subitement à être poli, n'était pas un Gajil normal. Au bout d'un moment qui parût trop court à la jeune fille, ils arrivèrent aux abords de la ville et malheureusement pour elle, ils durent se séparer.

- Tu seras prudent, hein ? Demanda Levy d'une petite voix, la gorge serrée, se rappelant les mauvais souvenirs sur l'île Tenrou. Le voir s'effondrer couvert de sang devant ses yeux l'avait vraiment marquée. Presque autant que le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

- T'inquiète, je reviens bientôt, répondit-il d'un air assuré qui la calma légèrement.

Soudain, Gajil esquissa un petit sourire, l'observant intensément, avant de tendre la main et de lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts, puis de faire volte face et de repartir, sans aucun mot. Levy resta plantée sur place pendant de nombreuses minutes, ses derniers mots et ses derniers gestes ancrés dans sa tête. Elle était toute rose et son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine pendant qu'elle observait sa silhouette disparaitre peu à peu au loin. Et finalement, lorsqu'elle ne le vit plus, elle inspira profondément avant de s'en aller vers chez elle dans la direction opposée, passant et repassant la scène dans sa tête, secrètement transportée par son geste. Elle avait déjà hâte de le revoir.

Sauf que les jours passèrent. D'abord un, puis deux, puis trois. Ensuite ce furent les semaines. Et finalement, cela fit un mois. Et toujours aucune nouvelle de Gajil. Seule sa présence dans l'esprit de la jeune fille persistait, ainsi qu'un tourbillon de questions et d'inquiétude. Ou était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas ? Est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? L'inquiétude planait comme un gros nuage au dessus de sa tête, obscurcissant ses pensées et ses journées.

Levy avait remarqué que beaucoup de choses paraissaient suspectes depuis que le Dragon Slayer avait subitement disparu, et ce depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Enfin, elle remarquait des choses plus exactement depuis deux semaines, depuis qu'elle n'était plus la seule à s'inquiéter en ne le voyant pas revenir. La maître discutait souvent avec Panther Lily, resté à la guilde lui aussi, à voix basse, et une moue inquiète sur le visage. Qu'est ce qui poussait donc Makarov à parler avec Lily si ce n'est sur Gajil ? Et pourquoi le Dragon Slayer ne rentrait-il pas ? Il lui avait dit qu'il partait pour une simple mission, elle n'était pas censée durer aussi longtemps ! Est ce qu'il avait eu des ennuis ?

Complètement obnubilée par son inquiétude, Levy ne parvenait même plus à lire, perdant sa concentration pourtant quasi légendaire dès qu'elle commençait un roman, ses pensées se tournant automatiquement vers le mage d'acier. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup non plus avec ses amis, et tentait de cacher sa tristesse lorsqu'elle était avec eux. Ce soir là, la jeune fille rentra tôt chez elle, retraçant le même chemin que celui qu'elle avait fait le dernier jour où elle l'avait vu, espérant l'apercevoir à nouveau au détour d'une rue, et lorsqu'elle arriva là ou ils s'étaient quittés, elle attendit longtemps de le voir réapparaitre à l'horizon de la même façon que lorsqu'il y avait disparu. Mais elle dût se rendre à l'évidence, Gajil ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Déçue et triste, elle reprit le chemin de sa maison en trainant des pieds, la Lune qui s'était levée éclairant ses pas, mais pas ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive un certain chat en face d'elle, tentant d'ouvrir une porte trop haute pour lui.

- Bonsoir Lily, salua la jeune fille.

- Ah, bonsoir Levy. Tu vas bien ? Répondit le chat en tentant désespérément d'atteindre la poignée de la porte sans se transformer ni utiliser ses ailes parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'utiliser la magie pour quelque chose d'aussi banal.

- Oui… ça peut aller, merci… C'est là que tu vis ?

- Avec Gajil oui, mais vu qu'il n'est pas là, je suis tout seul pour l'instant.

- Je sais, ça m'inquiète. Il m'a dit qu'il partait en mission, mais il n'est toujours pas rentré, gémit la jeune fille en baissant la tête pour cacher la peur qui se lisait sur son visage.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit en quoi consistait son travail ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il devait chasser une bande de voleurs. Pourquoi ? Il ne t'a rien dit ? Ou alors tu sais quelque chose ?

Le petit chat noir se retourna vers la mage, hésitant et choisissant ses mots avec soin avant de lui répondre.

- Et bien, il n'est pas réellement parti travailler… Je connais la mission que le maître lui à confiée parce que ce dernier m'en a parlé… Il est inquiet lui aussi, finit-il par déclarer en plissant les yeux.

- Comment ça ? Quelle mission ? Il n'est pas allé travailler ?

Levy commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Rien que le ton de Lily ne laissait pas présager de bonnes nouvelles. Et ses paroles non plus.

- Et bien je… je ne peux pas vraiment en parler. La seule chose que je puisse te dire est que le maître ignore si vraiment il est en danger, ou bien, si Gajil à juste décidé de ne plus rentrer.

- Ne plus rentrer ? Qu'est ce que tu entends par là Lily ? S'exclama la jeune fille en se tordant les mains, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur par ces mots.

Gajil ? Ne plus rentrer ? Pourquoi ne voudrait-il plus revenir ? Le chat lui faisait forcément une blague, il ne pouvait pas partir de son plein gré après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, si ?

- Désolé Levy, mais le maître m'a interdit d'en parler, justement parce que ça pourrait mettre Gajil en danger.

- Mais…

- Si vraiment les choses traînent en longueur, je pense que Makarov en parlera à tout le monde, sois patiente, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant.

- C'est malin, je m'inquiète encore plus maintenant…

Le chat adressa un sourire triste et désolé sur le visage, avant qu'ils ne se saluent une dernière fois et que Levy rentre chez elle, la tête pleine de questions. Elle ne comprenait pas ou avait voulu en venir le chat noir en lui disant tout cela, et elle ne s'endormit que très tard dans la nuit, son esprit hanté par trois mots qui revenait en boucle, suivis de nombreuses questions.

_Gajil… Mission…Danger…_

…

Depuis que Panther Lily lui avait avoué à demi-mots toutes ces choses, Levy ne cessait de faire des rêves étranges, peuplés de souvenir douloureux, de Gajil et elle, passant de la guerre contre Phantom Lord, jusqu'aux évènements récents lors de l'examen. Pourquoi fallait-il que leur relation soit tellement entachée par le sang ? Et si Gajil était réellement en danger, celui ci risquait de couler à nouveau… Et les jours se suivaient, monotones, pleins de doutes et de questions, remplis de maux de tête et de cœur à force de réfléchir et de ressasser le passé.

La semaine après que le doute et la peur aient commencé à s'installer en elle, il y eut cependant un changement. Levy était assise au bar, la tête posée contre le comptoir, fixant le contenu de son verre d'un œil vide, ne prêtant pas attention à la nouvelle bagarre dans son dos, provoquée par Natsu qui avait fait soi-disant exprès de renverser son récipient rempli de lave en fusion sur le caleçon de Grey. Alors que la bataille battait son plein et qu'il fallait crier dans l'oreille de l'autre pour se faire entendre comme en boite de nuit, Makarov se détourna de Lily -avec qui il venait de passer pas mal de temps à discuter- et toussa bruyamment, espérant capter l'attention des mages, mais n'eut pas un réel succès. Fallait-il donc qu'il crie à chaque fois ?

- Bande d'idiots ! Vous allez m'écouter oui ?

Après quelques secondes, tous s'immobilisèrent, attentifs. Pourquoi ce n'est qu'avec des hurlements que ça marchait ?

- J'ai une annonce importante à faire, alors calmez vous et écoutez !

Le cœur de Levy se mit à battre la chamade, pendant qu'elle se rappelait ce que lui avait dit Lily, quelques jours plus tôt.

_"Si vraiment les choses traînent en longueur, je pense que Makarov en parlera à tout le monde, sois patiente, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant."_

Lentement elle releva la tête du comptoir où le maître s'était mis debout, très attentive, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

- Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que Gajil manque à l'appel depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant.

Des bruits affirmatifs fusèrent d'un peu partout, mais le silence revint rapidement lorsque le petit mage reprit la parole.

- Ca commence à faire long, et j'imagine que comme moi, certains d'entre vous s'en sont inquiétés. Si Gajil n'est pas là, c'est parce qu'il y a une bonne raison à cela. Et je ne plus garder tout cela secret maintenant. Voyez vous, lorsqu'il est arrivé ici, je lui ai confié une mission que lui seul pouvait espérer réussir. Je lui ai demandé d'espionner mon fils Iwan, qui, après que je l'ai banni de la guilde, à fondé une guilde noire à son tour, et nous menace depuis longtemps déjà. C'est Iwan qui à implanté un lachryma à Luxus, un peu avant de se faire expulser, mais là, nous nous écartons du sujet… Donc, j'ai demandé à Gajil de jouer l'agent double. Iwan pense qu'il est de leur coté et nous espionne, alors que c'est l'inverse. Cependant, cela fait longtemps maintenant qu'il est parti, et deux choses peuvent en être la cause. De un, Iwan peut très bien avoir compris la supercherie, auquel cas, Gajil est en grand danger. Mais au contraire, comme c'est le risque à prendre à chaque fois… Gajil peut très bien nous avoir trahis… et là nous ne pourrons rien faire. C'est justement là, la difficulté. Agir ? Ou ne pas agir ? Sachant que, dans les deux cas, on se jetterait dans la gueule du loup. Moi, j'ai choisi d'y aller. Tout simplement parce qu'il fait partie de Fairy Tail et parce que je dois tirer cette affaire au clair. Cela fait maintenant trop longtemps que l'affaire traine en longueur, il est temps de régler le problème et au diable le conseil. Il devrait plutôt me remercier si on arrive à se débarrasser de Raven Tail. Je ne vous force pas à me suivre car je connais les risques. Toutefois, s'il y a des volontaires, qu'ils se manifestent.

Aussitôt des murmures, approbateurs ou non, montèrent de l'assemblée. Tout le monde digérait l'information et pesait le pour et le contre. Levy savait que les antécédents de Gajil ne joueraient pas en sa faveur, elle aussi doutait maintenant. Toutes les fois où il lui avait dit qu'il partait en mission, alors qu'il allait sans doute là bas… Elle comprenait qu'il ne lui ait rien dit pour se protéger, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste et de penser qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle après tout ce temps. Et toutes les fois où il l'avait protégée… était-ce en fait un stratagème pour s'intégrer ? De quel coté était il réellement ? Elle ne le connaissait plus soudain, elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond, et sans rien à quoi se raccrocher. Non. Elle avait encore confiance en lui. Oui, Gajil était son ami, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahie, de toute façon, elle se refusait à cette hypothèse. Décidée elle marcha droit vers le maître et annonça d'une voix pleine de détermination et de volonté :

- Je viens, j'ai confiance en Gajil. Je sais qu'il ne nous à pas trahis. Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça.

Presque immédiatement, deux plaintes lugubres se firent entendre dans un coin. Ce n'était certainement pas Jett et Droy qui allaient se joindre à Makarov pour aller libérer leur pire ennemi, et avant que Levy n'ai le temps de le leur demander, ou même de s'expliquer, ils sortirent d'un pas rageur en claquant la porte, sous les regards désolés des mages de la guilde. Levy baissa les yeux, malheureusement pour ses deux amis, elle avait choisi son camp depuis longtemps, et c'était celui du Dragon Slayer. Depuis qu'il s'était interposé entre elle et Luxus en fait.

Et le geste de Levy ne laissa pas grand monde indifférent. Lily rejoignit bien évidemment les rangs, se postant à coté de la jeune fille avec un sourire compréhensif et heureux de l'avoir à ses cotés, qu'elle lui rendit tant bien que mal.

- Je suis sûr qu'il s'est fait chopper, idiot comme il est, plaisanta Natsu en se détachant à son tour, suivi bien évidemment de Grey, Jubia, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Sharuru et Wendy.

- Si je suis un homme, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aller en aider un autre ! Scanda Elfman en s'approchant à son tour.

- Nous venons aussi, déclara Fried, accompagné d'Evergreen et Bixlow.

- Moi je viens ! Si ça se trouve, ils ont max de pognon planqué quelque part, ça sera l'occasion de se remplir les poches ! Lança Macao en s'approchant du comptoir, collé par Wakaba qui avait bien l'intention de participer aussi, juste pour mettre une rouste à son vieil ami.

Ensuite vinrent Kana, Max, Arzak et Bisca. Les autres restaient à Fairy Tail.

Vingt et un mages au total. Le maître décida d'en rester là pour l'instant, il n'avait pas besoin d'emporter tout le monde avec lui. C'était avant tout une mission de reconnaissance, pas une guerre entre guildes à proprement parler, même s'il ne doutait pas que la situation dégénère à un moment donné. Motivés, les mages allèrent rassembler des armes et des lachryma magiques, bien décidés à en découdre et à sauver leur ami.

Il avait été décidé que tout le monde se rassemblerait à la guilde le lendemain matin pour préparer un plan et qu'ils iraient sauver leur ami dans l'après midi. Donc Levy était rentrée, accompagnée de Lily qui n'en revenait pas qu'autant de gens se soient portés volontaires, connaissant ce que Gajil avait fait par le passé. La jeune fille au cheveux bleus pensait la même chose. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle adorait Fairy Tail. Parce que tout le monde se serrait les coudes et agissait en véritable famille. Panther Lily était rentré peu après, bien décidé à se préparer aussi, et la jeune mage des mots put tranquillement s'occuper d'elle. Tout d'abord elle partit se doucher, laissant l'eau chaude la détendre, pendant qu'elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Elle ignorait que Gajil avait un rôle tellement important dans la guilde, mais n'en était que plus heureuse, convaincue qu'il ne pouvait pas les trahir aussi facilement. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, c'était impossible. En un sens, elle s'était rassurée elle-même en étant convaincue que le Dragon Slayer était de son coté, mais bien sûr elle était toujours inquiète. Qui sait ce qu'Iwan avait pu lui faire ? Elle devait absolument le retrouver ! Sachant très bien que dans son état elle ne dormirait pas et qu'il faudrait être en forme le lendemain, elle s'enfila un bon somnifère, se coucha et s'endormit bien vite sous les effets du médicament, malgré tout les sentiments qui tourbillonnaient en elle.

….

Le lendemain, lorsque Levy se réveilla, elle était inhabituellement tendue. Non, malgré le cachet qu'elle avait prit hier, elle n'avait pas bien dormi, ayant rêvé de mille et un scénarios catastrophe pour ce qui allait suivre. Elle n'avala quasi rien pour son petit-déjeuner, et lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle finit par se diriger vers la guilde, sentant le stress, l'appréhension et l'inquiétude monter à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'elle arriva à Fairy Tail, une partie des volontaires étaient déjà présents (la tribu de Raijin et une partie de la bande de Natsu), réunis autour d'une table et recouverts d'armes en tout genres, parlant à voix basse. Mais Levy ne se joignit pas tout de suite à eux et se dirigea plutôt vers le bar, discutant avec Mirajane, Lucy et Bisca pour se déstresser, réconfortée en voyant qu'elles étaient tout aussi nerveuses. Enfin, vers dix heures et demie, tout le monde fut rassemblé autour d'une table ou le maître avait étalé une carte de Fiore, avec une croix noire à un emplacement bien précis situé au nord-ouest du mont Yakobe, entre la mer et la chaine de montagnes. Tout le monde discutait à voix basse, ayant parfaitement compris que la croix désignait l'endroit où se trouvait la guilde de Raven Tail. Lorsque Makarov fut sûr que tout le monde soit présent et attentif, il commença à exposer son plan.

- D'après les informations que Gajil m'a fournies, Raven Tail compte environ quatre vingt dix membres. Et ce ne sont pas des petites frappes, la moindre erreur peut entrainer la mort, mieux vaut être prudent et agir rapidement. Tout ça sans parler d'Iwan.

- Je vais tous me les faire ! S'exclama Natsu, bondissant d'impatience sur sa chaise.

- Calme-toi l'allumette. On peut pas foncer dans le tas comme ça, dit Grey d'une voix cassante.

- Qu'est ce que t'as dis sale pervers ?

- J'ai dis que t'étais qu'une allumette sans cervelle, triple andouille !

Pendant que ces deux là se battaient, Makarov termina d'exposer son plan aux autres, ne voulant pas perdre son temps en arrêtant les deux belligérants.

- Avant tout, il nous faut former deux groupes. Le premier aura pour but de faire sortir tous les mages de Raven Tail et de les affronter, créant ainsi la diversion, et le second ira chercher Gajil lorsque les locaux seront vidés.

- Et si Gajil est contre nous ? Qu'est ce qu'on fera ? Si l'équipe qui est censée le chercher, prends des risques inutiles, on aura des pertes, contra Erza, les bras croisés au dessus de la carte.

- Ne vous en faites pas j'ai tout prévu. Lily, Happy et Sharuru s'occuperont de la transmission. Si jamais Gajil arrive et qu'on doit se battre contre lui, l'un d'entre eux ira prévenir l'équipe chargée de le retrouver, et nous jetterons toutes nos forces dans la bataille. Cependant, si Gajil s'est vraiment fait attraper et qu'il ne nous affronte pas, l'un des chats ira quand même prévenir les autres qu'ils peuvent continuer à chercher. Je pense que Lily se chargera de cela, si jamais il reste encore des mages à l'intérieur et que vous vous faites attraper, tu pourras aider.

Le chat noir hocha simplement la tête, l'air sérieux et concentré.

- Moi je vais chercher Gajil, décida Levy d'une voix forte.

Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas d'une grande utilité en combat, elle préférait s'occuper de la recherche.

- Tu es sûre Levy ? Demanda Lucy d'une voix soucieuse.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Tout ira bien pour moi, je sais que je peux réussir.

- D'accord, continua le vieux maître, il n'allait pas s'y opposer de toute façon. Dans ce cas, nous autres nous affronterons les mages de Raven Tail, et si Gajil n'est pas parmi eux, il faudra ou les battre, ou tenir le plus longtemps possible.

- Et bien, ça promet d'être amusant, déclara Fried dans un coin, accompagné des hochements de têtes affirmatifs des autres membres de la tribu de Raijin.

- Eh Levy ! Si tu trouves la salle ou ils planquent les sous, tu m'appelles hein ! Continua Macao.

- Espèce d'idiot, tu crois qu'elle aura que ça à faire, de te prévenir ? Demanda Wakaba en rangeant ses derniers lachryma dans sa sacoche.

Pendant que la moitié de l'équipe se battait entre elle, ceux qui restaient écoutèrent la suite des opérations bien sagement, n'ayant pas vraiment envie que tout tombe à l'eau.

Lorsque tout le monde fût sûr de bien connaître la marche à suivre, les mages se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué par les coordonnées que Gajil avait réussi à donner. D'abord ils prirent le train, sous les airs plus qu'étonnés des touristes et des habitants devant leur mines sérieuses et vu qu'ils étaient lourdement armés. Ils s'arrêtèrent à Shirotsume, la dernière ville allant vers l'ouest et possédant une gare, ensuite ils durent faire le trajet à pieds, et Raven Tail n'était pas la porte à coté. La nuit commençait à tomber et ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une forêt et décidèrent de repartir demain.

Le lendemain, quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, en début d'après-midi, l'excitation et la tension monta d'un seul coup. En voyant le paysage, on ne pouvait pas clairement parler de désert, mais on ne pouvait pas le qualifier de montagnard non plus. Il y avait des tas de roches blanches et grises, partout, à perte de vue, s'élevant vers le ciel. Et de profondes crevasses d'où s'échappaient de la fumée et parfois des geysers. Mais il n'y avait que ça. Pas un animal, pas un son, juste le silence et le vent mugissant entre ces drôles de colonnes, rendant l'atmosphère qui y régnait encore plus lourde et oppressante. La seule chose tranchant ce paysage froid et mort était un drôle de bâtiment, qui faisait frissonner rien qu'en en regardant l'aspect. On aurait dit une tour irrégulière, partant une fois à gauche, une autre fois à droite, et elle oscillait entre une couleur bleue et noire. Le bâtiment était entouré de corbeaux qui volaient en cercle tout autour en croassant horriblement. Il y avait une grande porte, semblable à celle de l'auberge de Fairy Tail, sauf que celle-ci ne donnait pas du tout envie de l'ouvrir. A peine les mages de Fairy Tail eurent-ils remarqué la guilde adverse qu'ils se cachèrent dans un coin, derrière des rochers, pour observer sans être vu.

- Bon alors on fait quoi ? On court en hurlant et on shoote tout ce qui bouge ? Demanda Natsu d'une voix qui cachait mal son empressement.

C'était sans doute le seul à ne pas se montrer nerveux dans une telle situation.

- Imbécile, on ne peut pas faire ça ! S'écria Lucy en lui tapant l'arrière de la tête.

- Aye ! Ils nous remarqueraient automatiquement, lança Happy, un poisson en main (enfin en patte) et bien décidé à s'en servir comme arme.

- Ouais mais c'est ce qu'on veut d'un coté non ? Continua Grey.

- Oui, mais l'attaque surprise ça existe, renchérit Erza.

_Une attaque surprise ne marchera pas, vu que vous avez déjà été repérés._

Tout le monde sursauta et se retourna vers l'origine de cette drôle de voix pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une petite poupée en papier flottant dans les airs qui les fixait aussi.

- C'est la magie d'Iwan ! S'écria Makarov en se relevant brusquement, aussitôt suivi par tous les autres mages.

Natsu brûla proprement le papier, mais cela ne changerait rien, le mal était fait. Suivant l'ordre de Makarov, les mages s'élancèrent en hurlant vers Raven Tail, la magie enveloppant leur corps et leurs armes chargées prêtes à servir. Au même moment la grande porte s'ouvrit, laissant sortir une centaine de mages ennemis, armés d'épées, de pistolets magiques, et d'autres armes diverses. Le choc entre les deux guildes fut assourdissant, les cercles magiques et les jets colorés fusant de toutes parts, faisant automatiquement perdre conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et où régnait maintenant un chaos total. Natsu frappait dans tout ce qu'il voyait, qu'il s'agisse de rochers ou d'ennemis, fracassant tout sur son passage. Bisca et Arzak étaient restés cachés et tentaient de couvrir tout le monde. Erza s'était rééquipée et affrontait trois mages en même temps, bougeant si vite que ses gestes étaient flous. Wendy s'était envolée avec Sharuru et faisait le tour du bâtiment de guilde, observant par les rares fenêtres si elles voyaient quelque chose. Lily et Happy s'étaient jetés dans la mêlée, le premier jouant des poings, ayant repris sa forme originale, et le deuxième envoyant des coups de poisson dans le visage de ses ennemis. Bixlow, Fried et Evergreen s'occupaient d'un petit groupe à droite. Kana, Macao, Elfman et Wakaba, tentaient de barrer l'entrer, empêchant qui que se soit de battre en retraite à l'intérieur.

- Abattez les tous ! Ordonna Makarov en triplant de volume, envoyant valser d'un coup de poings une dizaine de mages ennemis qui n'avaient rien pu faire pour se protéger. Levy, fais ce que tu as à faire !

La jeune fille, qui était restée cachée en attendant le signal, hocha la tête et se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée laissée ouverte, ses jambes donnant le meilleur d'elles mêmes, poussées par la peur et la détermination. Se retournant une dernière fois vers ses amis qui se battaient, elle eut juste le temps d'observer des ennemis congelés, brulés, trempés, ou foudroyés traverser le ciel pour retomber et ne plus bouger, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment, se faisant la plus discrète possible et priant pour que plus personne ne soit à l'intérieur. Elle traversa un petit couloir, ouvrit une nouvelle porte et se retrouva dans ce qui s'apparentait à une grande salle, composée de deux longues tables et d'un bar, semblable à Fairy Tail. Enfin, elle aperçut de nombreuses portes sur les cotés et choisit la première qu'elle vit. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et monta une série de marches, déduisant par la même occasion que tout cela menait en haut d'une tour. Alors qu'elle arrivait en haut, elle découvrit une série de pièces qu'elle ouvrit une à une, avant de redescendre bredouille, affolée un peu plus à chaque seconde, ignorant ses jambes douloureuses par tout cet exercice et son souffle court qui brûlait sa poitrine.

Levy courrait, ouvrant chaque porte, fouillant chaque pièce, cherchant désespérément le Dragon Slayer d'acier et priant pour ne pas se faire trouver. D'ailleurs elle priait beaucoup aujourd'hui. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée de se faire débusquer et de devoir se battre, terrifiée à l'idée que leur plan soit un échec total, terrifiée à l'idée de perdre Gajil à jamais. Alors qu'elle revenait dans la grande salle centrale après avoir entièrement fouillé trois tours à la suite, elle entendit un claquement d'ailes avant de voir Lily arriver vers elle.

- Gajil n'est pas dehors et Wendy ne l'a trouvé nulle part autour de la guilde. A mon avis, Iwan à tout découvert et Gajil est enfermé quelque part. Haleta le chat en se posant au sol, faisant disparaitre ses ailes.

- Lily, tu sais ou sont les cachots ? Si il a été enfermé, il est sûrement là bas… Supposa la jeune fille, la gorge nouée d'appréhension à l'idée d'aller dans un tel endroit, sombre et lugubre.

- D'habitude on trouve une prison ou en hauteur, ou en sous sol, et vu la taille et la forme des tours, je pencherais plutôt pour le sous sol. Suis-moi, j'ai une petite idée de leur emplacement.

Lily ouvrit les portes qui restaient, ignorant celles qui s'ouvraient sur un escalier qui montait vers le haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve une qui allait vers le bas d et ils descendirent une volée de marches, plongeant peu à peu sous terre, dans les fondations de la guilde. C'était évident que Levy n'était pas rassurée avec les toiles d'araignées qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses et la lumière qui disparaissait peu à peu. Poussant une énième porte, tous les deux se retrouvèrent dans une allée sombre, remplie des deux cotés par des salles dont les barreaux empêchaient quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir. La seule lumière qui éclairait le tout venait d'un petit carré au dessus de chaque salle, laissant apercevoir un morceau de ciel bleu. Aussitôt Levy se mit à courir, le chat sur ses talons, jetant de brefs coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, peu désireuse de s'attarder dans cet endroit sinistre qui sentait le renfermé et priant de toute ses forces pour que Gajil ne s'y trouve pas. Sauf qu'apparemment cette prière là ne fut pas entendue. Alors qu'elle dépassait une dernière salle, s'approchant de plus en plus du fond de la pièce, elle vit quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. En un instant elle s'immobilisa dans sa course et revint sur ses pas. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, si elle ne le côtoyait pas depuis bien longtemps déjà, elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Horrifiée, elle ne put empêcher un cri de sortir de sa gorge avant de se faire étouffer par ses mains, ses jambes ne la soutenant plus la faisant butter contre le mur derrière elle. Lily s'était mis à grogner, fixant avec colère et incompréhension la cellule, des larmes au bord de ses yeux de chat. Car devant eux se tenait Gajil. Mais certainement pas celui qu'ils avaient connus. Non celui là n'était pas reconnaissable. Pas après ce qu'on lui avait fait subir.


	2. Espoir, Désespoir, Souffrances

**Note de l'auteur**: héhé le voila ! ^w^Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que vous allez me haïr à la fin du chapitre xD

**Chapitre 2: Espoirs... Désespoir... Souffrances**

Levy n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, si ce n'est l'horrible spectacle devant elle. Elle nageait en plein cauchemar et si sa voix ne restait pas bloquée dans sa gorge, il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait hurlé. Elle était paralysée par la peur, le choc, les émotions, et les souvenirs douloureux et monstrueux qui s'entrechoquaient en elle.

Devant elle, enchainé au mur de pierre sombre, le corps inerte et la tête baissée, se tenait Gajil. Il était couvert de sang, trouver ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre carré de sa peau qui ne soit pas recouvert de rouge relevait du miracle. Il avait beau être lourdement enchainé au niveau des bras, si bien qu'on ne voyait plus que les chaines qui les entouraient, on devinait les blessures qu'il y avait dessous en voyant peu à peu le liquide rouge tomber au sol avec un rythme régulier et sinistre, alimentant peu à peu une flaque rouge déjà bien trop grande à ses pieds. Son manteau était déchiré, laissant voir des entailles béantes et profondes, elles aussi dégoulinantes de sang, imbibant peu à peu son pantalon blanc d'habitude si immaculé. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement, par à coups, et si faiblement qu'on pouvait facilement douter de la voir bouger. Sa tête était baissée, à moitié cachée par ses cheveux, qui au lieu d'être ébouriffés comme d'habitude, tombaient tristement de chaque coté de son visage. Et au vu du sang qui en tombait aussi, on ne l'avait vraiment épargné nulle part.

- GAJIL ! Hurla finalement Levy en une plainte aigue qui résonna dans le couloir.

- QU'EST-CE QU'ILS LUI ONT FAIT ? Brailla Panther Lily, agrippant les barreaux avec force et tentant de toutes ses forces de le faire bouger.

Malgré leurs cris, seul le silence leur répondit, entrecoupé des bruits de la bataille qui faisait rage au dehors. Noyé dans sa douleur, Gajil n'entendait rien, si ce n'est un faible murmure auquel il ne pouvait répondre.

Retrouvant l'usage de ses membres en même temps que l'envie de sauver son ami, Levy courut chercher les clés qu'elle avait aperçues à l'entrée.

- Lily va prévenir les autres ! S'écria-t-elle en enfonçant violemment la clé dans la serrure.

Le chat noir obéit à contrecœur et s'envola à tire d'aile, essuyant d'une patte rageuse ses larmes.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait avec un claquement sec, la jeune fille se précipita à l'intérieur.

- Gajil tiens bon !

Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle le libéra de ses chaines, avant de l'allonger rapidement au sol, ne se sentant pas vraiment capable de soulever quatre vingt dix kilos avec des jambes qui la portaient à peine, elle. D'un geste tremblant mais très doux, elle enleva les cheveux qui collaient à son visage et lui donna de toutes petites tapes sur les joues.

- Allez, réveille-toi, s'il te plait.

Toujours rien, il ne réagissait pas. Levy se mordit furieusement la lèvre, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de pleurer et de laisser tomber ses larmes sur le visage du dragon. Elle avait l'impression de souffrir autant que lui. Le voir ainsi blessé, détruit, humilié… Elle ne voulait pas le voir comme ça, elle voulait le voir sourire, l'entendre parler, elle ne voulait plus qu'il ai mal. Alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer, emprisonnée dans la douleur qui lui poignardait le cœur, une petite voix en dessous d'elle se fit entendre et quelqu'un lui toucha le bras.

- Levy…

Enfin non, pas une voix, plutôt un murmure, faible et rauque, qu'elle avait eu la chance de percevoir.

- Gajil ! Tu vas bien ?

- Parfaitement, ironisa-t-il dans un souffle, un rictus douloureux et crispé allumant son visage, ses yeux toujours fermés.

- On est venus te chercher. Lily est allé appeler les autres, ils vont venir, tu tiens le coup hein ? On va te sortir de là.

- Non. Je peux pas sortir.

- Quoi ? Comment ça tu peux pas ? Bien sûr que tu peux ! Ne raconte pas de bêtises, je te porterai s'il le faut, s'écria Levy qui ne comprenait pas très bien où il avait voulu en venir.

- Levy… je peux pas sortir… J'y arriverai pas… Et même si tu me portais… ça marcherait pas.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Depuis quand tu es aussi défaitiste ?

La jeune fille se remit à pleurer, mais de colère aussi cette fois et elle tremblait toujours. Le mage l'attrapa alors d'une main faible, la forçant malgré tout à le regarder et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Et cette fois, Levy ne put retenir une longue plainte effondrée et choquée de sortir de sa gorge.

- Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait Gajil ?

Le dragon ne répondit pas, un rictus douloureux figé sur son visage. S'il avait été capable de verser des larmes, il ne s'en serait sans doute pas privé pour une fois. Parce que ses yeux, d'habitude si vifs et brillants, étaient ternes et froids à présent. La couleur rouge, étincelante et hypnotisant celui sur qui elle se portait, avait disparue pour laisser la place à un rose pâle, quasi blanc.

- Tu comprends maintenant quand je te dis que je ne peux pas sortir ? Grogna le mage d'acier d'une voix dure. _Il_ ma fait ça pour que je puisse pas m'échapper, même si on venait m'aider… Vous auriez mieux fait de pas venir ici…

Il était aveugle.

- Non… Ils n'ont quand même pas osé… Mais… Gajil… Bredouilla Levy en sentant son cœur s'affoler, un frisson glacé lui parcourir le corps et une soudaine envie de tuer celui qui lui avait fait ça.

Gajil ne répondit pas. De toute façon, que dire de plus ? Si ce n'est qu'il s'était fait attraper par Iwan et qu'on le torturait tout les jours depuis un mois. Rien de plus, il n'y avait rien à dire. Mais puisque Levy était venue pour le sauver, hors de question qu'elle reparte sans lui, il viendrait avec elle, coute que coute. Alors qu'elle allait le soulever pour l'emmener avec elle, leurs espoirs furent réduits à néant.

- Quelle heureuse surprise, résonna une voix dans le dos des deux mages, je viens justement d'abattre un chat noir qui voulait sortir. Et qui je trouve ? Une maudite fée qui tente de faire s'échapper ce sale traitre.

En sursautant, Levy se retourna vers celui qui venait d'arriver. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, elle le reconnut aussitôt. De grande taille et n'inspirant vraiment pas confiance, il avait un long katana noir en main, couvert de sang, et un drôle d'air avec sa barbe et ses habits, même s'il ne valait mieux pas se moquer. Et vu l'aura et le charisme qui se dégageaient de lui, ce ne pouvait être qu'Iwan.

Aussitôt la jeune fille se positionna entre lui et le Dragon Slayer, bien décidée à le protéger. Lorsque soudain elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Un chat noir ? Ce ne pouvait qu'être Lily. Un frisson horrifié la parcourut. Elle était seule, les autres se battaient dehors, et ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait ici.

Sans rien dire de plus, Iwan leva le bras dans sa direction, murmura une formule et des shikigami blancs apparurent, saisissant à toute vitesse les bras de la jeune fille pour la coller au mur, au dessus du sol. Alors qu'elle se débattait, les poupées en papier se transformèrent en attaches d'acier, un peu trop semblables à celles que Gajil avait utilisées contre elle. Aussitôt elle se mit à trembler, des souvenirs effrayants tournoyant dans sa tête, la faisant hurler et se débattre, même si elle n'arrivait à rien.

- Comment est ce que ces foutus machins peuvent faire ça ? Jura-t-elle.

Ce n'était que du papier, il ne pouvait pas se transformer en acier.

- C'est pourtant simple non ? Rétorqua le mage noir avec un sourire au lèvres. Disons que je n'ai pas que retiré la vue à ton cher Gajil. Mes shikigami sont très doué quand il s'agit d'absorber la magie.

Il éclata de rire, d'un rire sadique et méchant qui faisait froid dans le dos, avant de redevenir sérieux et de déclarer subitement :

- Et dire que je lui ai fait confiance. C'était un des risques à prendre, et malheureusement pour lui, j'ai découvert la supercherie. C'était juste un coup de chance en fait. S'il détestait vraiment Fairy Tail, comme il me l'a fait croire, il ne t'aurait certainement pas sauvée au péril de sa vie sur l'île de Tenrou lors de votre foutu examen. Il s'est trahi lui-même, en faisant ça. N'importe quel espion, même le plus doué, ne risquerai pas sa vie à ce point simplement pour être dans la peau du personnage.

Le voyant s'avancer vers Gajil qui était toujours au sol en resserrant la prise sur son sabre, une aura mortelle l'enveloppant, la jeune fille se débattit désespérément, gémissant d'impuissance en constatant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas.

- Depuis le début je me suis montré trop gentil avec toi Gajil. Il est temps que tu payes et que tu comprennes que je hais profondément ceux qui me trahissent.

D'un geste violent, il planta son katana dans l'épaule droite de Gajil, la transperçant entièrement pour finir par s'enfoncer dans le sol. Le hurlement de douleur que le dragon poussa à ce moment en se tordant au sol fut accompagné de celui de la jeune fille qui avait l'impression de subir exactement la même chose. Voyant bien que ses cris n'arrêteraient certainement leur ennemi, elle finit par baisser la tête et supplier d'une voix tremblante.

- Laisse le… Je t'en supplie laisse le !

Ses larmes tombaient rapidement au sol, pendant que des sanglots incontrôlables s'échappaient de sa gorge. Gajil avait beau l'avoir blessée, il ne méritait pas le traitement qu'on lui infligeait. Si Iwan devait tuer quelqu'un, autant que ce soit elle mais pas lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Mais personne ne l'écoutait jamais. Ca commençait à bien faire.

- Hé ! Face de clown ! Attaque-toi à quelqu'un de ta taille plutôt que de t'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne peux plus se battre ! Cria la jeune fille d'une voix rageuse, espérant qu'il lâche le Dragon Slayer.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Alors qu'Iwan s'était retourné vers la jeune fille pour rétorquer, Gajil lui attrapa violemment la jambe en grognant, le faisant tomber au sol. Maintenant qu'il l'avait attrapé, il ne le lâcherai pas. Ce n'était pas une petite épée plantée dans le bras qui allait l'arrêter. Du moins le pensait-il avant que le mage noir ne prononce une incantation et qu'une trentaine de shikigami ne lui transpercent la poitrine, restant fichés dedans comme des fléchettes. Le mage d'acier grogna en tombant au sol à nouveau, crachant du sang et Iwan en profita pour se redresser, reprenant par la même occasion son katana avec une violence non dissimulée.

- Maintenant ça suffit. Vous avez assez abusé de ma générosité, vous allez crever !

Sur ces belles paroles énervées, il prononça une nouvelle incantation. Au début il ne se passa rien, puis Levy vit les poupées en papier fichées dans le corps de Gajil rougir et vibrer soudain. Avant d'exploser. Le cri désespéré de la jeune fille se perdit dans la déflagration qui s'ensuivit. Le souffle de l'explosion envoya valser le Dragon Slayer à travers trois cellules, laissant des trainées de flammes dans son sillage.

Levy avait recommencé à se débattre, plus violemment encore, battant des pieds dans le vide en tentant de se soustraire aux shikigami qui l'a collaient au mur. Comment ces fichus bouts de papier pouvaient être si forts et difficile à enlever ?

Alors qu'Iwan se détournait de Gajil, gisant quelques mètres plus loin, il s'approcha d'elle, sa longue épée noire en main, avec la claire intention de la tuer brillant dans son regard. Il arriva enfin devant elle, la regardant se battre désespérément avec un sourire amusé et Levy fit alors la seule chose qu'elle était encore capable de faire. D'un geste violent et rapide, rempli de haine et de volonté de vengeance, elle balança violemment son pied entre les jambes d'Iwan qui n'avait sans doute rien senti venir au vu de la tête qu'il fit à ce moment là. Alors qu'il lâchait son arme et tombait à genoux, la face rouge et les yeux exorbités, les mains entre les jambes avec des corbeaux et des shikigami flottant autour de sa tête, la jeune fille lui décocha un second coup de pied en pleine face qui l'envoya dire bonjour au sol en deux secondes. Alors que le mage noir sombrait dans l'inconscience, les shikigami qui retenaient Levy disparurent en fumée et elle tomba au sol. Ignorant son pied douloureux après l'avoir envoyé à deux reprises contre l'autre enfoiré, elle se précipita vers Gajil, haletante, avant de tomber à coté de lui. Face contre terre, il ne bougeait pas, d'énormes brûlures mordant son corps déjà meurtri plus qu'il n'en fallait. Lentement et délicatement, la jeune mage au cheveux bleus le retourna, le couchant peu à peu sur le dos. Les yeux fermés, il ne réagissait toujours pas et le cœur de Levy fit un bond dans sa poitrine, ses membres se liquéfiant peu à peu.

- Non Gajil, tu peux pas me faire ça maintenant, gémit-elle.

Sa poitrine ne bougeait plus, il ne respirait pas, effondré et inerte au sol. Même le sang avait cessé de couler de ses blessures. En un geste instinctif, la mage des mots passa sa main sur son cou, et émit un hoquet horrifié en ne sentant plus rien, si ce n'est la chaleur du Dragon Slayer qui s'estompait peu à peu.

- Non Gajil ! NON ! J'T'EN SUPPLIE TOUT MAIS PAS CA !

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine, qu'il voulait aller remplacer celui du mage d'acier qui était trop calme et silencieux. Et si elle l'avait pu, Levy le lui aurait donné avec joie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait que crier, portant le corps ensanglanté et sans vie de Gajil dans ses bras.

- GGGAAAJJJIIILLL !


	3. Angoisse, Soulagement, Bonnes nouvelles

**Note de l'auteur:** héhé ! Voila le chapitre 3 posté à 3h du mat' ! Vive la coïncidence ! Et encore pardon d'avoir mis du temps à le poster, j'aurais pu le faire plus tôt à vrai dire, mais avec tous les devoirs que j'ai à faire, je ne peux me connecter qu'en coup de vent histoire de répondre aux MP et commentaires, désolée ^^' Le chapitre 4 arrivera bientôt aussi ! Sur ce, bonne nuit, et bonne lecture =P

**Chapitre 3: Angoisse... Soulagement... Bonnes nouvelles.**

C'était impossible. L'esprit de Levy refusait de croire, même d'envisager, cette possibilité. Gajil ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas maintenant. Il avait affronté beaucoup trop de choses pour mourir ici, il n'avait pas le droit ! Son esprit s'attachait à cette phrase, y croyait dur comme fer, mais ce que les yeux de la jeune fille voyaient ne trompait personne. Le Dragon Slayer ne bougeait plus, et si elle le laissait comme ça, rien ne le ramènerait, elle ne le verrait plus sourire, ne l'entendrais plus parler, rien. Et elle avait besoin de lui, c'était peut-être égoïste, mais elle voulait qu'il revienne pour elle, elle voulait qu'il reste à ses cotés.

Levy fit alors la première chose qui lui traversa à l'esprit. Même si, vu l'état de Gajil, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait si elle n'était pas aussi affolée. Elle le gifla violemment. Le claquement sec qui en résulta résonna en écho dans tout le couloir, suivi d'une belle phrase :

- Réveille-toi idiot !

Mais le dragon ne bougea pas pour autant, ne réagissant pas plus que ça de s'être prit une baffe, toujours immobile et silencieux. Désespérée, la jeune fille lui en colla une paire, mais sans plus de résultats.

- Gajil, s'il te plait, sanglota-t-elle.

Ses larmes tombaient sur le visage du dragon, nettoyant le sang qui en coulait et laissant de longues trainées blanches. Ne pouvant plus retenir ses sanglots, elle l'attrapa par le col et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Mais toujours aucune réaction, juste sa chaleur qui s'évaporait et son odeur si enivrante qui disparaissait.

Alors elle le secoua violemment en espérant obtenir une réaction de sa part, mais rien ne se passe. Elle lui crie dessus, elle l'enlace, le supplie de revenir, un peu plus affolée au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent et qu'elle prend conscience que ses chances de survie diminuent. Elle ne parvenait plus à s'empêcher de trembler violemment, son esprit ne trouvait plus rien pour le ramener, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle était donc tellement faible ? N'arriverait-elle donc jamais à l'aider, alors que lui l'avait fait si souvent ? Non ! Elle le ramènerait, par tous les moyens !

C'était sa dernière solution, si elle ne marchait pas, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle allongea lentement le mage et s'agenouilla devant lui, priant pour que ça marche. Tentant d'aller le plus lentement possible malgré son état de stress, elle commença à lui appuyer sur la poitrine espérant faire repartir son cœur, mais toujours rien. Délicatement, elle passa la main derrière la nuque du Dragon Slayer et la leva légèrement, plaquant ses lèvres aux siennes, si froides déjà, avant d'expirer tout l'air qu'elle avait dans les poumons. Et elle continua ainsi. Elle le fit une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et finalement, alors qu'elle avait tellement répété ce geste qu'elle en avait perdu le compte, des pas retentirent. Sauf qu'ils venaient, à la fois de derrière elle, et du couloir.

Un grognement et une vague insulte dans son dos lui firent savoir qu'Iwan s'était apparemment relevé. Alors qu'elle allait se retourner pour lui faire face, prête à se défendre et à protéger Gajil, les mages de Fairy Tail débarquèrent au même moment, écrasant sans le faire exprès le pauvre mage noir qui était seulement à genoux. S'ensuivirent des cris, et Natsu dit même "Excusez-moi" au maître de Raven Tail qui avait à présent une grosse marque de chaussure sur son visage. Encastré dans le sol, il ne parvenait plus à bouger un doigt vu que Grey le maintenait par terre et qu'Erza avait fait apparaitre une dizaine d'épées qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à envoyer au moindre geste. Happy aidait Panther Lily à marcher, parce qu'il était vraiment amoché. Du sang coulait sur sa fourrure toute mignonne, sa queue était ébouriffée et il boitait. Il allait prévenir tout le monde lorsqu'Iwan l'avait surpris. Il avait alors jugé bon de faire le mort, sinon il se serait fait tuer par le mage noir, qui l'avait déjà blessé à ce moment là. En parlant de blessures, les autres mages n'étaient pas mieux, tous avaient des plaies et des égratignures, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de pouvoir encore se battre.

- Levy, tu vas bien ? Demanda le chat noir en s'approchant doucement.

- Moi oui, mais pas Gajil… Gémit elle en réponse.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il est…

Lucy ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, trop choquée en voyant l'état du Dragon Slayer et celui de son amie. Comme tous les autres qui d'ailleurs s'étaient retournés dans sa direction, le regard vide. Et soudain, Makarov arriva en soufflant comme un bœuf, un léger filet de sang coulant de sa tempe, et sans plus de paroles, il se précipita vers Gajil, l'observant minutieusement, tâtant son pouls et lui tenant la tête.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Ou est Wendy ? Elle peut le soigner non ?

Levy avait lâché Gajil et s'était écartée pour laisser la place au maître. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle avait remarqué que ses mains et ses habits étaient pleins de sang, mais pas le sien. Si elle avait pu s'arracher le cœur pour arrêter de souffrir, elle l'aurait fait, c'est la première fois qu'elle avait aussi mal, et personne ne pouvait la calmer. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle gémissait, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, et ses amis avaient beau être près d'elle, elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer, elle avait l'impression que son monde et sa vie disparaissaient en même temps que le Dragon Slayer s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres.

- Wendy et Sharuru se sont fait tirer dessus pendant qu'elles volaient autour du bâtiment. Arzak et Bisca sont allés se cacher avec elle et Macao, Wakaba et Kana les ont accompagnés pour se soigner et au cas où il resterait des mages à combattre, expliqua Erza sans lâcher Iwan des yeux.

- Mais on à besoin d'elle ! Gajil va mourir si elle ne l'aide pas ! Cria la mage au cheveux bleus, pleurant à chaque fois un peu plus.

- Hé toi ! Espèce de vieux croulant ! Annule tes sorts ! Ordonna Natsu en secouant le mage noir comme un prunier par le col de sa drôle de veste.

- Comme si c'était possible. On ne remonte pas le temps. Et même si je le pouvais, jamais je ne le ferais ! Décréta Iwan d'une drôle de voix (il lui manquait des dents apparemment), ce qui lui valu une belle baffe enflammée de Natsu qui le renvoya faire de beaux rêves.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

- Calme toi Levy, on va trouver une solution, apaisa le maître, agenouillé à coté de Gajil et elle.

- On pourrait p'tet l'électrocuter ? Proposa le Dragon Slayer de feu.

- Idiot ! Tu vois un mage de foudre ici ? Répliqua la jeune fille au cheveux bleus.

- Ou lui donner de l'acier ?

- Comment veux tu qu'il mange dans cet état !

Ils n'avaient jamais vu Levy répondre comme ça à quelqu'un, c'était vraiment étonnant, mais au vu de la situation, ça se comprenait, tout le monde stressait. Quand soudain, le maître prit la parole, d'une voix incertaine mais déterminée :

-Il y à peut-être une chose que je peux tenter. Levy, prends Gajil sur tes genoux, il faut lui tenir la tête. Et toi Lucy, prends lui le pouls s'il te plait.

La jeune fille se retourna vers le maître, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard et obéit, posant doucement la tête inanimée de Gajil sur ses genoux, la tenant fermement, pendant que Lucy lui attrapait le poignet pour vérifier son pouls et que Makarov posait doucement ses mains contre sa poitrine. Une lumière dorée apparut soudain, et commença à pulser à travers le corps du mage d'acier, déclenchant des spasmes involontaires, un peu comme avec des électrochocs.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda Grey, répondant ainsi à la question silencieuse de tous les autres.

- Je fais violemment passer ma magie à travers son corps pour faire repartir son cœur, un peu comme s'il s'agissait de décharges électriques, même si cela reste moins efficace.

Pendant un temps qui parut affreusement long à tout le monde, il ne se passa rien, et tous pensèrent qu'on ne pourrait plus ramener le dragon et que c'était fini.

- Stop, attendez ! S'écria soudain Lucy en sursautant.

Aussitôt Makarov s'interrompit et la regarda intensivement, suivi du regard plein d'espoir de Levy et de celui des autres mages. La blonde serrait le poignet de Gajil et paraissait concentrée, attendant quelque chose. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente. Un battement, faible et irrégulier, mais un battement quand même.

- J'ai un pouls ! Souffla-t-elle triomphalement, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles illuminant son visage.

Et elle ne fut pas la seule. Immédiatement, tout le monde se mit à hurler de joie, sauf Levy qui pleurait en même temps et Natsu qui secouait à nouveau Iwan , mais on avait maintenant l'impression qu'il voulait l'encourager à faire la fête avec eux. Mais apparemment il préférait rester évanoui, ne partageant pas la joie des mages de Fairy Tail.

Makarov continua encore un peu, pour stabiliser son cœur et le faire battre à un rythme un peu plus rapide et régulier. La poitrine de Gajil se soulevait légèrement, signe qu'il respirait à nouveau, bien qu'il soit encore inconscient.

Délicatement le maître de Fairy Tail prit le Dragon Slayer dans ses bras qui avaient triplé de volume, et suivi du reste de sa guilde, ils sortirent du bâtiment, après avoir enfermé et solidement attaché tous les membres de Raven Tail qui allaient attendre bien sagement l'armée royale qui avait été contactée. Ils retrouvèrent l'autre partie du groupe, cachée derrière des rochers en train de s'occuper de Wendy qui pleurait et qui saignait abondamment à l'épaule, et s'apprêtèrent à repartir. Mais Magnoria était trop loin pour qu'ils puissent faire le chemin d'une seule traite, surtout que tout le monde était blessé. Ils décidèrent donc de faire une halte à l'hôpital de Shirotsume, parce que Gajil avait vraiment besoin de soins d'urgence, avant qu'ils ne se fassent tous transférer à Fairy Tail trois jours plus tard, après s'être fait interroger par le conseil, un peu comme lorsque la guerre contre Phantom Lord avait éclaté. Qu'elle ironie d'ailleurs, ils venaient de sauver un de leur ancien ennemi, et se retrouvaient dans la même situation qu'après les avoir vaincus. Mais finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien. Ou presque.


	4. Tout est bien qui finit bien

**Note de l'auteur**: **** Et voila, le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu xD Oui, oui je sais, c'était juste pour voir Gajil torturé que je l'ai faite, j'ai eu une envie subite ^^' Je reviens bientôt avec de nouvelles histoires, ne vous en faites pas, l'inspiration n'est pas prête de me quitter ! Merci encore pour vos commentaires !

**Chapitre 4: tout est bien qui finit bien.**

Après les évènements, oui on aurait pu penser que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Mais non, du moins, pas immédiatement. Parce qu'il y avait plus de mauvaises nouvelles que de bonnes. Premièrement, Gajil était dans le coma.

Tout le monde était rentré à Fairy Tail et ça faisait une semaine qu'il restait à l'infirmerie, sans bouger, comme endormi, sauf qu'il ne se réveillait jamais, couvert de bandages et accompagné des bruits répétitifs des machines qui le maintenaient en vie.

Levy venait le voir au moins une fois par jour, et restait avec lui des heures entières à lui tenir la main, espérant la sentir bouger. Elle lui parlait aussi de ce qu'il se passait à Fairy Tail, commentant les dernières bagarres entre Natsu et Grey, et lui lisait des histoires en priant pour qu'il réponde. Mais rien, pas un geste, pas une parole, pas un souffle. Parfois, elle s'amusait à lui caresser les cheveux, ou la joue, mais abandonnait bien vite, ayant l'impression de le faire sans sa permission et d'abuser de son état de santé. Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui aurait crié dessus si elle avait fait ça sans lui avoir demandé. Panther Lily était là aussi, allongé toute la journée à coté de son ami, ne se levant que pour aller manger des kiwis ou se dégourdir les pattes.

Et pendant que Levy veillait sur lui, les autres mages de Fairy Tail se creusaient la tête, parce qu'en plus d'être entre la vie et la mort, Gajil était toujours aveugle. Tout le monde s'était réuni à l'infirmerie pour en discuter, mais ils ne trouvaient pas grand-chose.

- Peut-être que s'il mange de l'acier ça ira mieux ! Proposa Natsu, dont l'idée fut immédiatement rejetée.

- Si Iwan à utilisé un sort, on peut sans doute l'annuler, continua Lucy, mais étant donné que le mage noir s'était fait arrêter, tous les effets de sa magie avaient déjà été annihilés, et pourtant Gajil n'allait pas mieux.

- Si ça se trouve, ça passera avec le temps, ajouta Wendy. Elle non plus n'avait rien pu faire pour ses yeux, elle avait essayé différents sorts, mais rien ne marchait, elle ignorait pourquoi, et avait l'air vraiment désolée. Mais le maître refusa. On ne pouvait pas attendre, au risque que cela s'aggrave et qu'on ne puisse plus rien faire.

- On pourrait peut-être demander à Polyussica ? Demanda Erza. Elle a bien guéri mon œil, elle pourra faire pareil pour Gajil peut-être.

Le maître parût réfléchir à sa question. Et après plusieurs minutes, il déclara en se grattant le menton :

- J'imagine que ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Je vais la contacter et voir si elle peut venir.

Lentement il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'y enferma pour ressortir environ une heure plus tard pour dire que l'ancienne amie du maître viendrait lorsque Gajil se réveillerait, si déjà il se réveillait un jour.

Et enfin, quelques jours plus tard, de bonnes nouvelles arrivèrent enfin.

Il devait être neuf heures du matin lorsque Mirajane entra dans l'infirmerie, portant un carton rempli de bandages et de désinfectant qu'elle alla déposer dans une petite pièce adjacente à la salle de soins. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle revint et qu'elle passa à coté du lit de Gajil qu'elle entendit un faible grognement. Elle sursauta et se raidit, et ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait juste de son imagination ou de la réalité elle s'approcha du Dragon et dit simplement:

- Gajil ?

Le Dragon Slayer ne bougeait pas, toujours figé et les yeux clos, jusqu'à ce que la barmaid voie ses lèvres et son nez bouger et entende un faible murmure:

- Suis où ?

La seule réponse qu'elle lâcha dans les premières secondes fût :"Ooooh !" mais elle se ressaisit bien vite.

- Tout va bien Gajil, tu es à Fairy Tail, à l'infirmerie. Attends je vais chercher les autres, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita à l'extérieur, attirant bien sûr le regard de tout le monde. A vrai dire, les mages n'eurent même pas besoin d'explications et en quelques secondes la petite infirmerie de Fairy Tail se retrouva remplie par des gens qui se poussaient et hurlaient pour avoir des nouvelles.

Gajil, quant à lui, avait un sérieux mal de crâne et envie de vomir. Ils pouvaient pas se taire cinq minutes ? Ils piaillaient tellement fort que même avec son ouïe surdéveloppée il ne les comprenait pas, et avec le monde qui s'amassait autour de son lit, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer des gens en particulier parce qu'il y avait trop d'odeurs. Non seulement il ne savait absolument pas comment il était arrivé à Fairy Tail, mais en plus tout le monde s'amusait à le reluquer. Ils n'avaient donc que ça à faire ? Surtout que, vu comme il se sentait faible, il devait être dans un état pitoyable. Lui se souvenait juste de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Iwan, lorsque Levy était venue le chercher. Puis plus rien, même pas un son ou une image, juste le vide. Et d'ailleurs, Levy ? Ou était-elle ? Elle allait bien ?

Alors qu'il allait justement ouvrir la bouche pour leur dire de se taire quelqu'un se jeta à son cou. Sur le moment il sursauta et grogna surpris par le contact et par la douleur qui avait traversé ses épaules et ses bras, avant de _la_ reconnaître.

- Levy… Murmura-t-il vraiment soulagé. Pendant un instant il avait eu peur pour elle, même s'il ne le lui dirait probablement jamais.

A l'entente de son prénom, la jeune fille resserra un peu plus son étreinte en tremblant, veillant toutefois à ne pas lui faire trop mal.

- Gajil tu es réveillé, mon Dieu tu vas bien… J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, espèce d'idiot ne refait plus ça ! Elle riait et sanglotait en même temps et Gajil ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de rougir bêtement et devant tout le monde en plus !

Heureusement, l'arrivée de Lily empêcha qui que ce soit de faire une remarque désobligeante. Il reprit sa forme originelle et à son tour il se jeta sur Gajil et serra Levy en même temps. Mais malheureusement pour eux, le grand chat ne se montrait pas aussi doux et attentionné que la jeune fille, ce que le Dragon Slayer ne manqua pas de faire remarquer avec un râle de douleur. Soudain il aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller. Et apparemment lorsque Lily s'était jeté sur lui, ça avait été le signal de départ et il se fit quasiment ensevelir par Natsu Grey et les autres qui voulaient eux aussi vérifier s'il était en vie. En lui faisant mal et en le faisant grogner apparemment.

- Bon ça suffit lâchez le maintenant ! S'écria Makarov qui était venu voir ce qu'il se passait en entendant tout le monde hurler.

Pour une fois le mage d'acier lui était reconnaissant. Il lui avait probablement sauvé la vie, il n'aurait pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps face à tous ces idiots qui se jetaient sur lui. Le vieux maître de guilde grimpa alors tant bien que mal sur le lit et lui tapa sur l'épaule à son tour. Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit, ils étaient tous fous.

- Content que tu sois enfin réveillé mon garçon !

Gajil grogna simplement en réponse, ne se sentant pas capable de dire "ouais moi aussi" puisque d'ailleurs il ne le pensait pas, il voulait juste qu'on le lâche un peu, chose qui ne se fit que plusieurs heures plus tard lorsqu'on eut terminé de voir si tout allait bien. Il commençait à se remettre doucement, malgré ses nombreuses blessures qui l'empêchaient de se lever et le fait qu'il soit parfois dans un état second, un peu comme s'il état perdu dans ses pensées.

Et bien sûr; il était toujours cloué au lit, depuis deux jours maintenant, et Levy s'arrangeait pour être avec lui le plus possible. C'est elle qui s'occupait de lui donner à manger, bien qu'il ai insisté pour le faire tout seul. Simplement, au bout de la dixième tentative, il avait finalement conclu que manger tout en ne voyant rien n'était pas chose facile et avait laissé la jeune fille s'en charger, même s'il boudait à chaque fois et n'hésitait pas à râler sur le fait qu'il n'était plus un bébé. Point positif, il n'avait pas perdu son sale caractère.

…

Le lendemain, Levy rentra dans l'infirmerie vers dix heures comme à son habitude et s'assit à coté de Gajil qui tourna la tête dans sa direction, enfin plutôt vers là ou il entendait du bruit. Le silence s'installa pendant de nombreuses minutes, et la jeune fille finit par le briser.

- J'ai réparé ton manteau, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix.

C'est vrai qu'après s'être fait torturer par Iwan, sa veste avait un peu (beaucoup) souffert, et la mage au cheveux bleus l'avait emmenée chez elle pour la rafistoler, même si on ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit une as de la couture. Mais on voyait qu'elle avait fait un effort, même si son travail n'était pas professionnel. Et puis c'était elle qui s'occupait de Gajil depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, elle pouvait bien faire ça.

-Hmm, répondit tout simplement le Dragon Slayer, la tête baissée et les yeux toujours fermés.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu les ouvrir, pour lui ça ne changeait rien, mais il sentait le regard des autres et haïssait cela par-dessus tout, donc il les gardait fermés.

- Tu veux que je te le mette ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Ouais si tu veux.

C'était rare qu'il prononce ne serait-ce qu'un mot. La plupart du temps il se contentait de grogner pour répondre. Doucement Levy s'assit sur le lit en face de lui et le redressa encore un peu, arrangeant les coussins derrière lui.

- Attends, je vais refaire tes bandages en même temps.

Lentement, elle s'assit sur les genoux du dragon et entreprit de défaire ses bandages. Il ne saignait plus énormément, mais ses blessures étaient encore ouvertes, malgré les points de suture, et mieux valait éviter l'infection. Il ne réagit pas plus que ça lorsque la jeune fille le toucha, ce qui fut carrément l'inverse pour elle qui avait les jambes en coton, le visage rouge, et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

- Erza à peut-être trouvé une solution pour te rendre la vue, déclara-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir, et aussi pour briser ce lourd silence qu'elle n'aimait pas.

- Ah oui ?

Il redressa légèrement la tête et une petite note intriguée se faisait sentir dans sa question.

- Oui. Quand elle était petite, elle s'est blessée à l'œil et n'arrivait plus à voir avec. Et une amie du maître à réussi à la soigner et à lui redonner la vue, elle pourrait peut-être faire pareil pour toi. Normalement elle vient aujourd'hui. Mais elle est assez étrange, je te préviens tout de suite.

- Mouais on verra bien, soupira-t-il pas forcément convaincu, même s'il lui accorda un demi-sourire.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé de bander les plaies qui semblaient les plus graves, elle aida le mage à mettre son manteau, ce qui ne se fit pas sans peine. Pour une fois, elle était heureuse qu'il ne puisse plus voir, parce qu'elle était toute rose et transpirait. Mais lorsque ce fut fait, un autre sentiment s'empara d'elle. Au fur et à mesure que le silence s'épaississait à nouveau, elle sentait une immense boule gonfler dans sa gorge. Elle savait que Gajil détestait par-dessus tout qu'on le prenne en pitié, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. Elle ne l'avait pas vu pendant un mois, et voila le résultat. Cela lui brisait le cœur de le revoir ainsi.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Grogna le Dragon Slayer qui avait bien senti que quelque chose clochait.

Même si Levy ne pouvait voir son regard, elle savait à son visage que ça le perturbait qu'elle verse des larmes et lentement elle posa sa main sur celle du Dragon.

- Non c'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il enleva sa main de celle de la jeune fille et attrapa son bras à la place. Lentement il remonta jusqu'à son visage et tâcha de sécher ses larmes tant bien que mal.

- Faut pas pleurer.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue, comme il l'avait fait avant de partir pour cette maudite mission. De nouveau la main de Levy rejoignit la sienne sur sa joue et elle la serra tout en posant sa tête contre l'épaule du mage d'acier, tentant de calmer ses émotions, même si elle sanglotait encore.

- C'est juste que… Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, ça me fait mal, je veux que tu ailles bien et que tout redevienne comme avant.

Gajil ouvrit la bouche et rosit, mais à vrai dire il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire pour la réconforter, il ne s'y connaissait pas assez en filles pour ça. Et puis il avait aussi quelque chose sur le cœur, lui.

- Pourtant, d'un coté quand on y repense… Je l'ai mérité non ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Comment ça tu l'as mérité ? Personne ne peut mériter une chose pareille ! Ne raconte pas de bêtises !

- Et après ce que je t'ai fais… Tu penses toujours que c'est pas mérité ?

Levy s'immobilisa et écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir.

- C'est du passé Gajil, n'en parlons plus, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce en lui caressant la joue. Qu'il secoua ensuite vigoureusement en serrant les dents.

- Et pourquoi tu ne veux plus en parler ? Parce que c'est douloureux non ? Peu importe ce que je ferais pour me racheter, personne n'oubliera ce que j'ai commis, et surtout pas moi. En repensant à ce que je t'ai fais, ça ne te fais pas plaisir de voir que j'ai payé pour mes crimes, même si c'est pas vraiment pour ça que je vois plus rien ?

- Gajil ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Qui pourrait se réjouir de la souffrance de quelqu'un ? S'écria la jeune fille en sentant ses larmes couler à nouveau.

- Moi.

- Mais c'était avant ! Depuis que tu es à Fairy Tail, tu as changé ! Je le sais mieux que quiconque ! On n'avance pas en restant bloqué sur le passé Gajil ! Même si je sais que tu ne t'es pas pardonné de ce que tu as fait, sache que moi, si. Je serais bien incapable de t'en vouloir.

- Tss, tu es trop gentille.

- Et il y a une bonne raison à ça.

Doucement elle prit le visage de Gajil dans ses mains et le releva avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, encore énervé après avoir vidé son sac, mais se détendit légèrement et l'attrapa par la taille avant de l'embrasser à son tour tant bien que mal puis d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou en grognant. Pour une fois que c'était lui, qui se laissait aller contre elle et pas l'inverse.

Et c'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer Makarov, Polyussica et les autres mages de Fairy Tail. Tous écarquillèrent des yeux ronds en voyant leurs deux amis enlacés, sauf la vielle femme au cheveux roses qui apparemment n'avait pas que ça à faire.

- Bon les tourtereaux, c'est plus l'heure des câlins ! J'ai pas que ça à faire de me balader en ville ! Je déteste ça ! Je hais les gens !

- Allons, ne dis pas ça, tu es bien venue pour moi… tenta Makarov.

- Oui et c'était bien la dernière fois !

Le vieux maître de guilde soupira en se grattant la tête d'un air accablé/

Gênée comme jamais Levy s'écarta aussitôt en comprenant ce qu'il se passait et regarda le sol en se tordant les mains, sachant pertinemment que les regards de ses amis lui transperçaient le dos. Et surtout pour éviter de regarder Gajil qui avait dû ouvrir les yeux pour que l'ancienne amie de Makarov puisse espérer faire quelque chose.

- Décidément vous êtes tous pareils, vous ne pensez qu'à vous battre, vous les hommes !

Gajil grogna et croisa les bras mais ne répondit pas pour autant.

- Bon. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, ça ne me semble pas irréparable. Et toi la petite fille au cheveux bleus ! Tu viens avec moi tu vas m'aider. Si déjà tu maitrises la magie céleste tu pourras m'être utile ! Je vous l'emprunte

D'un geste vif, elle attrapa le bras de Wendy qui n'avait pas encore tout saisi, et la traina vers la porte suivie de près par Sharuru qui disait que ce n'était pas des façon de traiter une enfant et qu'elle allait la tuer à la tâche. Et c'est ainsi que la petite fille se fit quasiment enlever sous les yeux médusés de ses amis et du regard quelque peu amusé de Makarov.

….

Poluyssica revint le surlendemain, suivie d'une Wendy qui avait l'air particulièrement fatiguée, ce qui valut en prime un discours de la part de Sharuru ainsi qu'une bonne série de plaintes sur le travail forcé des enfants. La jeune Dragon Slayer s'était amusée à trifouiller des potions et autre mixtures bizarre et à leur insuffler des vertus guérisseuses grâce à sa magie, et ce, même la nuit lorsqu'elle ne finissait pas avant. Sans compter les potions ratées et les explosions. La vielle dame au cheveux étrangement roses portaient dans ses mains une dizaine de fioles et d'alambics avec des couleurs étranges et qui ne donnaient pas du tout envie d'en connaitre la composition. Et vu le nez plissé de Gajil lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elles ne devaient pas être bonnes. Pourtant elle le força à les avaler, toutes les une après les autres lorsqu'elle remarquait qu'elles n'avaient pas d'effet. Et vu la tête de Gajil qui virait au vert et ses grimaces de dégout à chaque fois qu'il en buvait une, elles étaient carrément dégoutantes.

- Bon t'es un coriace toi, déclara Polyussica après la huitième potion qu'elle faisait boire au mage d'acier qui n'allait pas tarder à demander grâce, le teint aussi pâle que son pantalon.

Elle en essaya trois autres, une violette, une bleue et une orange, et, heureusement pour lui, une de trois fonctionna. Avec un hoquet de dégout et un grognement accablé il ouvrit encore une fois les yeux, sauf que cette fois il voyait flou et que ça se précisait au fur et à mesure. Il prit un petit air surpris, qui se dissipa aussitôt lorsqu'il vit Natsu.

- Eh Gajil, j'ai combien de doigts ? Demanda le dragon de feu une nouvelle fois, histoire de vérifier si ça avait marché.

Cependant, comme il l'avait fait pour les onze fois d'avant, il lui montra le doigt qu'il ne fallait pas. Sauf que cette fois, le Dragon Slayer d'acier le remarqua. Gajil grogna et attrapa violemment la main du mage de feu qu'il tordit d'un air sadique et amusé, puis il dit en tirant la langue :

- Zéro.

Le mage au cheveux roses poussa un glapissement, accompagné des cris de surprise de tous les autres, avant de reculer et de tomber sur Grey. Presque aussitôt tout le monde déserta les alentours, laissant les trois mages se taper dessus gentiment. Même si, vu que Gajil n'était pas encore tout à fait remis, il devait se battre assis sur son lit, ce qui n'était pas forcément très pratique.

….

Levy marchait tranquillement pour rentrer chez elle, perdue dans ses pensées et regardant vaguement ou elle allait. Quelque chose la troublait à vrai dire. Depuis qu'elle avait embrassé Gajil et depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la vue, ce dernier faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Enfin pas exactement. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient encore plus proches qu'avant, ils discutaient ensemble au moins une fois par jour, mais le Dragon Slayer n'avait rien tenté, même si la jeune fille l'avait vu rougir à plusieurs reprises. Elle se posait des questions, il faudrait qu'elle lui en parle. Et étrangement, le ciel parut entendre sa prière puisqu'elle croisa justement le dragon accompagné de Lily qui marchaient dans la rue, plongés dans une grande conversation. Ni une, ni deux, la jeune fille courut les rejoindre.

- Gajil ! Lily !

Le Dragon Slayer se retourna, les mains dans les poches avec un petit sourire et Lily fit de même en contemplant les deux mages d'un air appuyé et amusé. Aucun doute que Gajil lui avait craché le morceau sur ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt.

- Où vous allez tous les deux ? Demanda la jeune fille en tâchant de rougir le moins possible.

Parce que depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, oui elle n'arrêtait pas de s'empourprer dès qu'elle voyait le mage d'acier, chose assez gênante et troublante.

- En mission, répondit Lily.

- Je peux vous accompagner ?

- Bien sûr, on ne va pas refuser un peu de compagnie n'est ce pas Gajil ?

- Hein ? Ouais si tu veux, répondit le Dragon Slayer en regardant ailleurs.

Ce que le chat noir ne manqua pas de remarquer, et donc il ajouta d'un air narquois:

- Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. On se retrouve à la gare, je vais acheter les billets de train Gajil.

- Qu'est ce que je dois sous-entendre dans ta phrase hein ? Grogna ce dernier.

Levy, secrètement enchantée, adressa un sourire reconnaissant au chat noir qui lui fit un clin d'œil en retour, sans pour autant répondre à son partenaire qui affichait une mine renfrognée. Avec un petit sourire il s'éloigna rapidement en direction de la gare tout en jetant un regard lourd de sens au dragon qui plissa les yeux. Sauf que maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls… Et bien… Levy ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

- Tu vas faire quoi comme mission ?

- Déboiter des délinquants qui s'amusent à taguer les murs de Crocus.

- Encore et toujours taper hein, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Hors de question que j'aille faire des courses pour les vielles, grogna le mage d'acier en retour, se souvenant parfaitement de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la dernière fois.

D'ailleurs c'était étrange, ils se retrouvaient quasi dans la même situation, sauf que cette fois Gajil ne mentait pas pour se couvrir. En un sens, ça lui avait ôté un poids des épaules.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, le silence s'installant à nouveau entre eux, lorsque soudain Gajil attrapa la main de Levy qui se balançait au gré de ses pas et la serra doucement. La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vers lui, pour ne voir qu'un visage tout rouge et qui regardait obstinément dans une direction opposée. Amusée elle sourit, avant de serrer la grande main du dragon à son tour et de se rapprocher encore un peu. Alors finalement tout n'était pas perdu.

- Je voulais te dire merci.

Cette drôle de phrase qu'elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir entendre sortit pourtant bien de la bouche de Dragon Slayer et la coupa dans ses réflexions sur le fait qu'il lui avait prit la main.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda la jeune fille en réussissant enfin à croiser son regard.

- Parce que tu m'as pas laissé tomber, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

C'était maintenant au tour de Levy de rougir et de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Troublée et gênée elle s'amusa à regarder ses chaussures et ses pieds avancer, mais ne lâcha pas la main du mage d'acier pour autant. C'était amusant et à la fois étonnant de voir à quel point leur relation avait évolué depuis le premier jour jusqu'à maintenant. Il en avaient fait du chemin !

- Sois prudent tu veux ? Exigea Levy à l'entrée de la gare en refusant de le lâcher.

- T'en fais pas, je gère, lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin et un léger clin d'œil.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça il n'y a pas si longtemps et j'ai bien vu le résultat, déclara-t-elle sceptique.

Gajil ne prit même pas la peine de rétorquer. Il l'enferma dans ses bras et avant même qu'elle ne comprenne, il avait collé ses lèvres au siennes. Aussitôt elle rougit et l'enlaça à son tour, réduisant l'infime espace qu'il restait entre eux et elle ferma les yeux, laissant la chaleur l'envahir peu à peu et oubliant le monde alentour. Après un moment qui leur parut trop court, ils se séparèrent, mais restèrent dans la même position, le front collé contre celui de l'autre.

- Est-ce que ça suffit à te dire que je reviendrais ? Demanda-t-il en lui mordant affectueusement le bout du nez.

- Pour l'instant seulement, souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire pervers.

Elle effleura ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, cependant ils se firent vite interrompre par Lily qui venait avec deux billets en main et un petit air narquois en les voyants enlacés.

- Désolé de vous interrompre mais on à un train à prendre…

- Ouais.

Levy les accompagna jusqu'au quai ou elle embrassa une nouvelle fois Gajil sous le regard appuyé du chaton qui trouvait cela très amusant. Et lorsque le train partit, elle leur fit de petits signes de la main avec un sourire triste et un pincement au cœur de les voir repartir une nouvelle fois. Mais Gajil lui avait promis de revenir, elle savait que cette fois il tiendrait parole.


End file.
